A Gem's Tale
by BTDnBOS
Summary: Two Gems meet under strange circumstances, one with the misfortune of evil looks and bad luck the other with high intelligence and intuition. How will their lives play out in dangers that are to come to them, will they become friends, or Will they shatter each other? [most characters from the show have a role to play][M for Language and Violence,...and Safety]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's** **Welcoming Notes:**

BTD: Hi everyone, BOS and I decided to get together and Collaborate on a Story for out Gem characters. This is Basically an RP turned Story, so a lot of editing has to be done for each Chapter, however we do plan to upload a new chapter each Friday. in the event of us being unable to We will make sure Leave a note letting you all know!

BOS: I hope you all enjoy our story and thanks for reading!

BTD: Yea.. BOS is Kinda shy...

* * *

Sage adjusted her backpack and looked over Beach City from the outskirts, "man, I haven't been here in a few years." She said to herself, "it's changed a lot." She yawned then stretched before marching onward towards the city.

"I guess I'll go check the place out," grinning to herself as she adjusted her hoodie over her head feeling no heat from it. After a half hour she arrived into Beach City. She scanned the boardwalk for anything familiar, but didn't see anything or anyone she knew.

She pushed back her hood, adjusted her hair to the way she liked it and she leaned against the fence post along the boardwalk, scanning the stores and restaurants. Her eye caught a glimpse of some flashing lights, adjusted her backpack again, she headed towards it. "Oh, It's an arcade!" She said excitedly as her eyes grew big, "I haven't been to one in ages!" Sage said to herself before running inside to get tokens.

"What to play…" She mumbled to herself walking along rows of video games and scanning each one to see if any caught her eye. At the far corner she found herself in front of a two person shooter game, "oh, this one looks interesting."

She placed a few tokens in and began playing with both guns and a giant grin on her face. As Sage continued to play she spotted a couple of kids watching her with tokens in their hands, she stopped in mid-game and offered them a gun, "do you guys want to play with me?" She smiled, but her smile looked menacing and scared the kids away, "she's going to kill us!" They yelled running away.

Sage bit her lower lip and went back to her game, "I was just trying to be nice.." Sage sighed to herself softly. After a few more minutes and half way through the last stage she spotted more kids and offered them the gun too, "she's going to hurt us," they inched away before turning and running off.

"Wai-wait!" Sage tried yelling after them but they were already out of sight, she sighed in defeat and stood there not continuing the game. "I just want someone to play with…" she mumbled softly.

"Kids, they can be all too harsh," came a voice from the next game over. Lin let the joystick of the fighting game go with a slight flick. Turning towards the other gem knowing full well what she really was, She looked her over a bit. Taking a few steps to stand beside her; she plucked the other gun from Sage's hand, "here let's finish, it'd be a shame not to."

Sage's ears perked up a bit to someone talking in her direction. She felt eyes go over her and chills ran down her spine. Looking up she made eye contact with the person who was talking to her. Her head was practically pressed against her back as she tried to make eye contact with the other person.

"Ah, uh...y-ye-yeah," she stumbled over her words as the other person intimidated her, and the realization she was being spoken to by another gem crept over her. ' _Crap,_ ' she thought to herself, ' _I haven't ran into another gem in years and that didn't go so well..._ ' her hands began to sweat, making it hard to hold the gun steady and shoot straight.

It wouldn't take long for them to finish the game, but as they played Lin could feel the other gem's nervousness, something was bothering her. "Don't worry, I have no intention of attacking you," she stated plainly, but in a hushed voice so as not to draw the attention of others in the arcade.

Lin could tell that the other gem was trying to be taken for just another human, not much illuded her. Finishing up the game she placed the play gun back in the holder. "Good game," she stated with a small, over the shoulder, wave as she left the arcade.

Sage stiffened up as she heard what Lin said, she stopped shooting all together until the game was over. She placed the gun back and followed Lin out to the boardwalk, unintentionally following her. Sage's stomach growled loudly and she turned a dark pink. The air filled with the smell of pizza and fries, Sage's mouth began to water and she made her way to the pizza place.

"Welcome to Fish Stew Pizza! " She was greeted by Kofi, the owner of the place. Sage took a seat at one of the tables as Kiki approached her with a small notepad, " what kind of pizza ya' havin'? " she asked as she leaned putting her weight on her left leg.

"Uh," Sage stared at the menu and looked up at Kiki, "give me a few minutes?" she asked softly, Kiki nodded, "sure thing, just call me over when you're ready, " she said waving behind her. Staring at the menu, Sage had no idea what was good or what sounded good. Her stomach growled loudly as she turned a dark pink again, hoping no one else heard her. After a while, she slowly started to slide behind the menu because she realized she was taking too long to decide. "What do I do…" she wanted to get up and leave, but felt it would be rude.

Lin sat atop the Fish Stew Pizza building, her legs hanging just slightly over the edge. She hadn't been meaning to stop here, but she felt the confusion of the other gem and it bothered her. She was so uncomfortable and just trying too hard to be human. Lin wondered why for another moment before standing and jumping down from the top of the building, landing right in front of the window with a gentle grace. She turned staring at the other gem through the window for much longer than intended, ' _why eat..._ ' she thought to herself before finally turning away and walking down the boardwalk. Lin dipped into an alley hiding herself among the shadows, silently waiting for the other gem to continue moving.

Sage finally decided on a normal cheese pizza, after a few minutes she felt an odd sensation she hasn't felt in a long time. She furrowed her brows a bit but, shook her head and pushed the thought away. "It's probably nothing," she said to herself out loud as her pizza was placed in front of her. "Enjoy," Jenny said with a smile, Sage did a double take and thought ' _did she change clothes?_ ' her eyes narrowed a bit and then shrugged lifting a slice of pizza to her mouth.

After the fourth slice, it occurred to her, ' _I hate cheese_...' Sage placed money down on the table and walked out. She stretched her legs and walked toward the fence post and leaned against it, staring out at the ocean. "Sure is nice out here, " she said softly to herself. People that were walking by avoided getting near her, Sage completely oblivious as to the look she was making; she looked like she was plotting to destroy the world.

Lin stood and phase jumped from the shadows to just under the pier where Sage had been standing. Placing her thumb and index finger together in front of her eyes she flicked them apart, a data screen appearing over her eyes. She looked up at Sage from under the slightly warped and salted wood trying to get a reading lock on her power levels, but was unable to do so. With a rough sigh she waved a hand making the reader fade off. ' _I'll just have to follow her_ ,' she thought to herself before phase jumping to a near by street lamp, leaning against it quietly. The Sun had started setting, various shades of orange, reds, purles and pinks bathing the town in the fleeting light.

Sage felt eyes on her but didn't feel any malice coming from it. She sighed softly to herself and jumped over the fence post, then landing in the sand. She walked out to get closer to the water to ease her nerves from being in a new place. Sage dropped her backpack into the sand and laid down, using it as a pillow. Her eyes scanned the sky to see what the weather would be like later, she also took a strong whiff of the air into her nose, "clear skies all night, "she said out loud. ' _I just won't move until who ever is watching me, leaves,_ ' her thoughts slowly calmed as she closed her eyes and focused on the sound of the waves crashing against themselves.

Lin felt a surge of power and her eyes snapped up towards the other gem. ' _What is that…_ ' she thought to herself before phase jumping closer to Sage. ' _No...it's not her..._ ' she looked around for a moment not bothering to pull a weapon yet. Lin felt the surge of power again and her head snapped towards the ocean as a large wave crashed down, a corrupted gem left in its wake.

"There…" she stated plainly as the beast stood on its four sharp pointed legs. "If I were you, I would move," she looked down at the other gem as she pulled her weapon, her gem now glowing darkly. Lin turned back, the monster rushed towards them, its feet pounding through the sand, leaving large dents almost deep enough to become sinkholes. Lin growled before phase jumping into the air towards the beast and bringing her sword down sharply, removing one of its six legs, the sharp spike flying towards Sage.

Sage sighed softly knowing this peace was too good to be true. Her eyes narrowed more staring at the beast that emerged from the water. "I just can't catch a break, " she grumbled to herself before jumping back and watching the leg penetrate her backpack. "No! My favorite snacks were in there!" she flailed in mid-air before landing in a squat. Swiftly, she reached into her hoodie pocket and threw her chakram at this crustacean creature. It quickly spun and sliced two of its legs before returning to her left hand. Sage stood and glanced at Lin, "is this a corrupted gem?" She asked having not seen one in years.

"Yes," she told her standing beside the leg that killed Sage's bag. "Looks like you fight at least, take out the legs, I'll get the gem," she practically ordered, it being something of a second nature habit. Sage without a second thought threw her chakram again slicing off the remaining legs in one toss. "Stupid thing isn't going to get away with destroying my snacks, " she huffed. Sage watched Lin closely from where she stood after catching the chakram back in her left hand.

Lin planted a foot in the sand pushing off of the ground with a hard forward jump towards the monster's open and screaming maw. With her sword, steady in her hands, Lin rammed through its mouth and out the back of its head making the creature hazy for a few moments. Having weakened it significantly, she ran down the back towards the gem on its tail, as the creature turned sharply but still dazed from the blow. Sage clapped in awe with a giant goofy grin on her face, "good move!" She laughed gently pushing her sleeves up her arms and failing to keep them up, she sat down in the sand knowing this was going to be over real quick.

Lin drew her sword back to her side before phase jumping forward removing the tail in one quick sweep, the beast poofing back into its gem finally, too damaged to keep it's form. Lin caught it in her hand; with a sigh she bubbled it with a note and sent it off to Garnet's holding area for corrupted gems.

"Well, that was fun…" she said sarcastically as she waved her hand dissipating her sword. She picked up Sage's destroyed bag and looked over at her as the contents started to fall to the ground.

"Sorry about your bag," Lin apologized. Sage's eyes became waterfalls as she watched her favorite snacks fall out and drift away with the wind, "it's ok, it's not your fault." She sobbed with a goofy grin. "I can always get some more when I go back...when that will be, I don't know." She mumbled the last part. Sage stood up and wiped the sand off the back of her legs, she pushed her sleeves back and revealed her right hand and held it out to Lin, "I'm Sage, " she gave her an accidental serious look but it was meant to be friendly.

Lin looked the other gem over once more, then at her extended hand, ' _ahh…hand shaking, a formal greeting..._ ' she thought shaking Sage's hand in return. "I'm Black Tourmaline...or just Black...or Lin works as well I suppose," she told her before letting go of her hand. Lin crossed her arms after turning to look up at the night sky, her mind still in a fighting state, unable to break from it just yet. She felt cold, her nature seeming to transform from something mysterious to something uncontrolled. Lin tried to shake it off, but needlessly inhaled sharply as the sand around her sparked, flicking away a bit and with that she fell back, the world becoming nothing but darkness to her.

* * *

 **Author's Chapter Notes:**

Well that's it until next Friday, Feel Free to ask any questions here with comments, or you can find me on tumblr "blackteadragons-world" and leave them in my ask box, BOS and I will answer them next Chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's chapter Notes:**

BTD: Hey guy's, sorry about that short hiatus, things are being cleaned up and the story should be able to continue normal from here =]. Sorry about the Hiatus week so soon in the story, but BOS and I really needed to talk some things over!

BOS: Sorry for the delay in releasing the story. I started having family issues that involved a lot of trips to the hospital and pharmacy. I hope you guys enjoy the second chapter. Any comments or questions press don't hesitate to ask us on tumblr or on here

BOS's Tumblr - black-opalsage

BTD's Tumblr - blackteadragons-world

* * *

Sage's eyes grew wide as she watched Lin fall to the sand right in front of her. She tried to place her arms out to catch her, but was too slow. Sage looked around in a panic, unsure of what to do or who to call. 'Uh..uh..what do I do!?' she yelled internally, placing her hands on her head. She knelt down and grabbed Lin in a fireman's hold and walked over under the pier.

After placing Lin down, Sage ran over to her torn back and began filling it with sand. The bag grew a little plump but not hard as sand started to fall out, she ran toward Lin and placed the untorn side under her head. "Okay, uhm...I'll be right bac-, wait why am I talking to you you can't even respond!" She told herself in frustration.

Sage ran along the beach looking for anything that could help. She ran into town and searched for a partially opened window until she found one, "ah this one, " she wiggled it upwards with ease, "yes!" Sage celebrated to herself climbing in. Running into the kitchen she looked for any supplies to help Lin. She spotted the water bottles and grabbed a few quickly before running into the restroom. There she found a rubber water bottle and filled it with scorching hot water. Satisfied with the supplies she found, Sage left the home and hoped no one noticed she was in there, "I'm so sorry, but thank you," she whispered softly climbing out the window.

Sage ran for a couple minutes and skidded next to Lin, then took her hoodie off. She wrapped the hot water bottle in it and pressed it against Lin's chest where she was the coldest. Sage removed the cheap sand pillow she made and tucked her knees below her head to support it. She calmed a little bit and waited until Lin gained consciousness. As she waited she brushed the hair out of Lin's face and the sand grains that found their way on her. 'She's really pretty, ' she thought to herself with a very light blush on her cheeks.

* * *

 _Lin's Dream_

Lin sat against the cell walls, her arms crossed and her eyes down. 'I hope the others will make it out of there unharmed...' she thought to herself; Lin's mind wandered back to the battlefield homeworld had captured her from. The gem's eyes narrowed and she pounded her fist against the side of the cell, "fuckin' hell!", she yelled her anger growing.

* * *

Sage sat there quietly and noticing the sand flickering away from them. Her eyes furrowed a bit with a worried expression on her face while she watched over Lin. The power that was surging out from Lin had no effect on Sage. Only thing she felt were small electricity jolts going through her system.

Lin's dream continued for another hour static flickered through the sand around her and Sage. With a final jolt of the energy that radiated out her body, Lin shot up looking around, her sword half drawn again.

"What happened..." she asked pushing the sword back, her eyes lowering a bit as if she was still dazed and tired. Lin placed her hands over her eyes for a moment before running them through her short hair; she hadn't noticed if Sage was still there or not.

Sage sat there and looked at Lin with a relieved look, "thank goodness you're awake. You passed out after you got rid of that corrupted gem." She reached for her hoodie and wiped off any sand clinging to it. Slowly she put it back over her head, now standing there in front of Lin with her hands in her pocket. Sage pulled the rubber water bottle out of the pocket and stared at it for a second, "I should return this," she said to herself while turning to leave.

"Do what now?" Lin asked standing and brushing herself off, as she turned to see Sage with her hoodie back on. "Return-... did you take that from someone's house?" Lin asked the other gem, following her for a moment her mind still in a slight haze.

"Ah yeah, I sort of snuck into someone's house and borrowed it, I hope they don't mind, you were freezing and I needed something to thaw you out." Sage grinned back at Lin, though it looked menacing, there was no malice behind it.

"Sorry about that back there. You didn't have to stay." Lin stated, her voice slightly emotionless and cold, "would have been better if you hadn't actually…" she muttered before phase jumping back into the shadows and back out of the town. 'She shouldn't have stayed there… I shouldn't have fought….and moreover, I don't need to get anyone else hurt.' Lin thought to herself.

"It's alr- - " Sage was about to respond when she felt that Lin's presence was gone. She sighed softly and turned around to confirm that no one was there, she shook her head, ' it's always like this, everyone just runs away.' Sage left a note with an explanation and a few dollars on the doorstep to the home she borrowed the rubber water bottle from. She turned around and walked down the sidewalk and turned to head back to the pier to distract herself for the rest of the night.

The moon shone in her eyes as she walked mindlessly towards her destination. After arriving at the beach she sat where they once were under the pier and laid back on her makeshift pillow of sand. "I hope Lin's alright, she seemed a bit down before she disappeared," Sage worried quietly. As morning came and the bustling of people above the pier filled the air, Sage continued to lay there thinking of what to do next or where to go. "Maybe I should leave here, I shouldn't have returned, I brought nothing but trouble the last time too, " she frowned. In her hoodie pocket she heard something metal hit her chakram.

"What's this?" she pulled it out to discover a token, "oh hey, I still have tokens." She smiled to herself and sat up, " I wonder if the arcades open yet. " Sage stood up and cleaned herself off and headed towards the arcade again.

Lin sat in the heights of a tall tree on the edge of the forest overlooking Beach City, inhaling air needlessly. She sighed and leaned against the tree's trunk quietly. Meeting new gems always brought back memories, dreams of that fight. It's better if she just left well enough alone, normally she wouldn't bother to take on corrupted gems so close to Crystal Gem's home. At least she knew Garnet would have seen the gem she sent by now with a note attached. The note stated "There is another uncorrupted gem in the town visiting, while observing 'Sage' (she calls herself), this corrupted gem attacked the beach. "

In Fact, Garnet had received and pulled the note from the bubble without letting the gem escape. She adjusted her shades reading it over. Without words she clenched the note in her fist and let it fall to the floor where it incinerated almost immediately.

"We should gather the others and check out this...Gem." Garnet nodded seeming to talk to and agree with herself before leaving her room.

"Pearl. Amethyst. Steven, we have a new gem visiting the town, we should check it out to make sure they aren't going to cause any problems," she ordered her team, though one not being present. "Where's Steven?", she asked Pearl and Amethyst.

Amethyst gave a shrug and folded her arms, "how am i supposed to know?!"

Pearl gave a stern look to the purple gem, her attitude was so uncaring at times. "Amethyst!" she growled.

"Stop." Garnet ordered. "What's more important is we find him, and this other gem, before anything has a chance to even think about happening."

Sage walked into the arcade and threw in a few tokens into the punching machine. With her human strength she hit the machine into its highest score. 'Ding! Ding! Ding!' the machine rang spitting out loads of tickets. The gem stood there and just watched the tickets come out one by one, she turned to look for some kids that might like them. Sage spotted Steven and Connie at a skeeball machine and approached them.

"Hey kids, " she said in an almost dull voice by accident that made her sound menacingly, "you want these tickets?" her voice came out a little friendlier this time around.

Steven and Connie turned around and took a step back in unison at the angry voice that called out to them, after hearing the question Steven relaxed and stared at the tickets with stars in his eyes, "woah! Did you win those!" He ran over to the punching machine with Connie not far behind him.

Connie sat down and started to organize the tickets and Steven turned around towards Sage, "Awe thanks- uhm," he looked up at her trying to get her name, "Sage." She said softly and Steven grinned, "my name's Steven! Nice to meet you, Sage! " She only nodded and turned to go play another game. "Yeah no problem, kid."

"There's so many of them!" Steven yelled gleefully and laughed with Connie.

Sage smiled as she threw in a few more tokens into a racing game. She chose her car and was getting ready to start her race when she felt that same sensation she felt when she met Lin. Her eyes suddenly shot towards the entrance and saw Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst walking in. "Shit," she cursed to herself before slinking off the racing game and staying out of sight.

She waited patiently before they were all the way in before she ran towards the exit and slipped out unseen. "There's more gems here!?" She screamed to herself leaving the pier and heading into town.

Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst wandered into the arcade. Garnet looked around for the other gem but got distracted when her eyes landed on Meat Beat Mania. She wandered over to it leaving Pearl and Amethyst to wander the arcade by themselves. "Oh! There's Steven!" Amethyst yelled and pointed in Steven and Connie's direction. Pearl snapped her head in their direction and ran behind Amethyst towards them.

"Hi guys! What brings you guys here?" Steven asked Amethyst and Pearl.

"We were actually looking for you, Steven." Pearl responded.

"Yeah, Garnet says we have a mission-" Amethyst said enthusiastically at first but fading into a questioning tone as she looked around looking for Garnet, "where'd she go?"

Garnet stood in front Meat Beat Mania playing the hardest level, her arms swinging wildly. "Oh, we're almost done here. Some really nice lady gave us all these tickets." Steven said picking up the neat bundles of tickets Connie had gathered together.

"Yeah, she looked a little mean at first, but she was actually really nice." Connie said standing up with the last bundle of tickets. "Let's go turn these in, Connie!" Steven yelled behind him running up to the counter and putting them in, Connie laughed and followed behind him; Pearl and Amethyst followed them both.

Sage arrived into town and began kicking a rock at her feet down the road. "I guess I'll leave here tonight. I'm sure once they find me they're going to try and destroy me," Sage sighed to herself and stared up at the sky trying to clear her mind and think about her next step. ' I really don't want to fight anyone, ' her thoughts wandered.

Pearl raised her brow at the description Connie gave. "Steven, what was the lady's name that you said gave you the tickets?" she asked Steven, knowing him to introduce himself and try to get to know everyone all the time. Steven didn't look up from the prize counter as him and Connie smiled at all the possible things they could get.

"Huh? Oh uhm..." he thought for a moment, "oh look there Connie!" Steven pointed, getting distracted.

"Steven." Pearl called trying to regain his attention, in vain.

"STEVEN." the pale gem nearly shouted and the small boy jumped.

"Oh...heh, sorry Pearl," he smiled. "She said her name was Sage, it's a neat name." Steven said before he turned back to the counter with a snap as Connie pointed out something else. "Oohh!" he sounded "let's get two!" he suggested.

Amethyst looked up at Pearl who seemed lost in thought. "You know P, don't think too hard I can already smell you burning that poor brain of yours." Ame insulted jokingly.

"Huh?" Pearl looked down at the shorter gem, her face flushing a light teal shade realizing she was insulted. "AMETHYST," Pearl shouted as the purple gem just laughed, hardly able to contain herself anymore.

Garnet placed the toy ham sticks for Meat Beat Mania down, her focus snapping back from the music and rhythm game. 'Well that's enough fun for one day,' she thought looking over to the other gems, seeing them arguing once again.

"Steven," she stated ignoring the other two gems bickering like children. "WE have an important mission," Pearl and Amethyst stopped their bickering at once and looked at Garnet. "You said this...woman's name was Sage, I have no recollection of a person by that name being in the town, and there's an 80% chance that Sage is the gem we are looking for."

Steven and Connie, done picking out their prizes. "Do you know where she went?" Garnet asked Steven, her tone as serious as always.

Steven looked around a moment, "Oh, I thought she was...over at the racers…" he said pointing before he looked and noticed she hadn't been there but slipped out the door.

Garnet looked then turned to leave the arcade. "Better get to looking then," Garnet told the team, as they headed out of the arcade.

"What about these?" Connie asked holding up their prizes. "Oh I know!" Steven said excitedly before taking and bubbling the prizes, sending them back to the temple so they could get them later. Pearl clenched her hands a bit. "Steven you know that's a misuse of the bubble-"

"It's fine," Garnet interrupted Pearl's soon to be lecture. Pearl held her arms and turned her focus back to the mission.


End file.
